1. Field of the Invention
The simultaneous staking of a plurality of wires into wire-in-slot blades on contact members positioned in two rows, one row being positioned over the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,552 issued on Nov. 27, 1973 disclosing a ribbon coaxial cable of the type having a plurality of signal wires, each protected by its own shielding, and each being paralleled by a drain wire in contact with the shielding.
Subsequent thereto a connector was invented and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,011. This connector, developed for ribbon coaxial cable consisted of contact members having wire-in-slot blades and a housing having a plurality of passages arranged in two rows, one row over the other. Further, the passages in one row were designed to accept the contact members so that the blades or more particularly the openings to the wire-receiving slots faced in one direction and the passages in the other row were designed so that the openings to the slots in those contact members faced in the opposite direction.
Thereafter a tool was invented wherein the connector was inserted and the assembly therein would stake all the signal wires simultaneously into the wire-receiving slots on the contact members in one row. The connector would be withdrawn from the tool, turned over and reinserted. Thereafter all the drain wires would be staked simultaneously into the wire-receiving slots on the contact members in the second row. An application, Ser. No. 615,273, disclosing this tool was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Sept. 22, 1975 is now U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,954.
Subsequently a connector was invented which consisted of two sets of contact members, all having wire-in-slot blades but with one set having such blades offset to the right and the second set having such blades offset to the left. The housing for these contact members contains a plurality of passages arranged in two rows, one row over the other. The back face of the passages each have a rearwardly extending platform on which the blades rested: the platforms on one row being offset to the right and the platforms on the second row being offset to the left. This arrangement permitted the passages to be in direct overlying alignment while permitting direct and simultaneous access to all the wire-in-slot blades in both rows. This connector is disclosed in an application, Ser. No. 683,575, filed concurrently herewith and incorporated herein by reference.
The tool of the present invention was invented to simultaneously stake or terminate all signal and drain wires into the wire-in-slot blades in the above-described connector. With one stroke of the tool the signal wires are staked into the contact members occupying one row of passages and the drain wires are staked into the contact members occupying the other row.